


Hunger

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: multifan_gift, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret, hopeful desires finally come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hunger  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Neal Cassidy/Tinker Bell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,539  
>  **Summary:** Secret, hopeful desires finally come to fruition.  
>  **A/N:** written for maddiebonanaf at the [Multi Fandom Gift Exchange](http://multifan-gift.livejournal.com/)

“I want you.” Desire colored his voice making it huskier than ever.

Her eyes widened. _Surely, he didn’t mean what she thought, hoped he meant. Did he?_ There was only one way to find out. “Really?”

He wanted her with a passion that defied all reason. _How could she ever doubt it?_ Neal stared into her eyes as he slowly nodded and held out his hand.

A small victorious smile began to spread across his face as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the bedroom.

 

Her breath caught in her throat on a gasp and her toes curled as he slowly slid his hands up her legs caressing the smooth skin of her thighs. She couldn’t stop the tremors from racking her body at the first touch of his fingers against her naked skin. Warm fingers teased at her, barely touching, a moan, low and deep escaped her. 

Neal stared down at the gorgeous woman lying naked on the bed in front of him. Her blonde hair was in a charming disarray around her shoulders, her eyes burned bright with passion. And her breasts, the nipples taut, rose and fell with each excited breath she took. All of her laid out before him like a buffet to a starving man. _He was one lucky son of a bitch!_ “What do you want, Tink? What do you want me to do?”

“You. I just want you.” She couldn’t believe this was happening. It was as if all of her dreams were coming true. After all this time she was finally going to have him right where she wanted him.

“Oh, no.” He tsked as he raised up, leaned over and ran his tongue across her belly before dipping in to swirl inside her belly button. “You can do better than that, can’t you?” Neal grinned against her skin as she thrust her hips up towards him. “Tell me, baby.” He blazed a path between her breasts with his tongue before nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth and then soothing the small hurt with a gentle flick of his tongue. His voice was husky as he whispered against her lips, “Isn’t there anything you want me to do?”

Her body trembled, her muscles clenched and unclenched at the feel of his relentless tongue licking and suckling her until she thought she was going to go insane with need. Although, that was a pale word to describe what she felt at the moment. It wasn’t want or even need. It was pure unadulterated hunger. Hunger for him, Neal, for his body, his lips, his tongue. A sound almost a whimper rumbled within her. “I.. I... need...”

“Tell me.” He repeated the words urgently as his hands roamed her body, his lips feasting on hers before he trailed a line of kisses across her cheek, down her neck to her collarbone, grazing her delicate skin with blunt teeth.

A guttural sound escaped her. _Why was it so hard to say the words? To tell him what she wanted, needed him to do?_ She craved the feel of his lips on her body. The hunger for his tongue licking her, driving her over the edge of desire was almost unbearable.

She buried her hands in his hair and tugged, urging him to slide down her body.

Neal’s face lit up and his eyes darkened with desire. She might not have said the words but her actions left no doubt to what she wanted from him. Willingly, he began to slide down leaving a trail of hot kisses on her writhing flesh along the way.

A breathy moan echoed around the room as Neal finally kneeled between her legs. This was what she had been waiting for. An eternity spent waiting for this one moment. 

His finger teased along the damp folds barely touching her skin before slipping gently inside of her and sliding out again. Slowly, the movement meant to drive her insane with need, he dipped his finger inside of her hot, wet body once again. He bit back a groan at the feeling, she was slick and so wet, and her inner muscles contracted around his finger like a vise.

Tink bit her lip as she wiggled her hips in a blatant invitation for more.

A second finger joined the first, curling inside of her searching and finding that certain spot guaranteed to drive her up the wall. Her juices slid down his fingers as she pumped her hips pleading without words for more.

“Bae.” His name, the one he was born to, slipped passed her lips like a prayer as she tossed her head from side to side. She’d had no idea it could feel like this. If she had she might have allowed him to seduce her a lot sooner.

“Neal.” He corrected her gently, pushing his fingers deeper inside of her. 

“Neal!” She screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her. If there was this much pleasure to be had from just his fingers she couldn’t wait to feel his tongue.

Lights danced in front of her eyes as he began to place tiny, moist kisses along her thigh. She tensed as his hair brushed against her. This was it, she could feel his hot breath coming closer to where she needed it the most. All she would have to do is raise her hips a fraction of an inch and his tongue would be... With a smile on his face he turned his head and began kissing her other leg, Tink tried her best not to scream in frustration but it was no use. She couldn’t stop a garbled sound from escaping her throat.

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You know exactly what’s wrong.” She narrowed her eyes and growled at him.

An unrepentant smile began to lift the corners of his mouth as he stared down at her. “Maybe I do.”

“Neal.” His name was a whispered warning and a plea all rolled into one.

She had no idea how beautiful she looked at the moment with her hair lying around her, her lips swollen from his kisses and her body trembling beneath him. He closed his eyes for a moment to lock the picture in his memory. This was something he never wanted to forget.

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her eyes glazed with passion. Slowly, he leaned forward and ran his tongue along her entrance, tracing her folds.

Desire pooled hot and heavy inside of her as he lazily drew circles on her skin before licking his way to her clit. She almost shot off the bed at the first touch of his talented tongue against her clit. 

Tink wriggled her body, trying to push herself closer to his wicked mouth. She could feel her orgasm hovering, teasing at the edge of body. All she needed was one more little...

Her breath caught in her throat on a silent scream as Neal sucked her clit into his mouth. 

Every cell in her body was stretched taut, she tightened her hands in his hair and pulled his head closer. She pumped her hips as his tongue flicked her swollen clit over and over again. Her thighs trembled, her heart beat faster, her skin glistened as she chased her orgasm.

Neal, his fingers thrusting inside of her, sucked her clit hard as he hummed against her. 

It felt as if she was being struck by lightning. Her body bowed off the bed, her head tossed back and her mouth open as the pleasure became intense. It was more than she had expected.

It was too much.

It wasn’t enough.

She screamed his name as a volcano erupted inside of her sending wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her.

Neal slipped his fingers from her body and began to caress her thighs, her hips, he placed tender kisses on her skin as he slid up her body. He leaned over and brushed her hair back away from her eyes as he whispered, “You alright?” His breath tickled the shell of her ear sending goosebumps dancing across her body. 

“Wow.” Tink finally whispered when she found her voice. She wanted to tell him she was beyond alright that there was no way she could possibly feel any better than she did right then but all she could manage was another whispered, “Wow.”

A few minutes later they were lying in a tangled mess of limbs, Neal lying behind her, his arm draped possessively across her stomach holding her tight against his body. He ran a teasing finger along her arm as he gently bit down on her earlobe. “More?” 

_More?_ She nodded her head as she eagerly rolled over to face him. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as once more Neal, with light kisses followed by gentle swirls of his tongue against her skin, began to slide down her body. She hadn’t thought he meant he was going to do... His tongue delved into her wet heat, her body arched off the bed as she once again began to hunger for more.


End file.
